The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a board game using a child's or adult's dictionary game and basing questions thereon resulting in the accumulation of game points.
Numerous board games exist which incorporate questions and answers on various subject matters relating to spelling and/or dictionary definitions of words. The invention combines the use of a dictionary or dictionaries with a player's knowledge of information found in a dictionary, including spelling, word definitions, cities, countries and oceans. The invention combines these intellectual elements with the element of chance while using the game board in a novel manner not present in prior art board games.